I need you
by Biffy
Summary: When Jess discovers her best friend is actually a werewolf she must decide wether it's too much for her or if she will stand by her best friend and soul mate. I'm still a beginner so please give me a chance. Please R&R because I'm new.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters depicted in Twilight.**

**Authors note: I will be writing each chapter in either Collin's or Jessabelle's POV and I will let you know at the beginning of each chapter who's POV it is.**

**Jessabelle Williams has been best friends with Jacob since they were little, having lived in England for two years she's finally moving back and Jacobs really excited to see her again, However, Jessabelle doesn't know anything about werewolves or vampires, not only that but what will happen when she meets one of the pack and she's thrown in to a world of legends and imprinting. **

Jessabelle's POV.

Jacob always knew how to take his time, sighing I looked down at my bright blue high tops as I shuffled from one foot to the other. Hearing a car horn I looked up and saw him. My big bear of a best friend Jacob.

'JAAAKEEEE' I shrieked as I ran to him. Bringing me in to his arms he chuckled as he bent down to pick me up.

'You ready for your first day at school?' ah, through all the excitement of seeing my best friend the thought of my first day had completely slipped my mind.

'Umm… I don't know Jake, people will laugh at me' I whispered in to his neck as a breathed him in, I love the way he smelt, woody, familiar, it made me feel safe.

'Well you do insist on dressing like a weirdo' he chuckled. Typical really, I do dress a bit strangely but that's just who I am. Everyone in England seemed to like what I wore but back here it will be different. As he set me back down on the floor I rummaged in my over sized bag suddenly feeling the fear as soon as his arms had left me. Finding my cigarettes and lighter I light one and inhaled deeply suddenly feeling better.

'You shouldn't smoke Jess, it's bad for you' he pulled a face as I exhaled 'and it stinks' I just smiled my best smile at him and he sighed, 'You'll be the death of my Jess'

Climbing in to his car was a strange experience, I knew I'd be safe with him behind the wheel though, as we drove to school I couldn't help but let my mind wander. I love the rez, it's so green, I missed it so much when I was over in England, I miss Jake more though.

'So Jess, how's England? Is it all Cups of tea and crumpets?' He chuckled a deep throaty laugh, I can't believe he's grown so much since I last saw him. He's so tall, and he looks much older yet he's only two years older than me.

'England was pretty awesome actually, everyone's accent is so different' chuckling to myself as I remembered, I'd moved with my parents to do my last two years of high school there but when I finished I decided I wanted to move back to forks. Jake and his dad were eager to take me in and Billy's now my legal guardian until I turn 18. Only two years to go.

As we pulled in to the school car park I had to breath really deeply to calm my nerves, Shuddering I Opened the door of Jake's car and stumbled out as the ground came towards my face very fast. Squeezing my eyes closed bracing for impact. Suddenly a pair of strong warm hands grabbed my arms, stopping me in my descent.

'Are you okay?' a deep rough voice asked me, he was staring at me, his eyes seemed to glaze over as I looked up. His eyes were a rich mahogany colour and the most beautiful deep eyes I'd ever seen. As he pulled me up and steadied me on my feet I managed a small smile.

'Y-yes… Thank you' I managed to mumble. Another pair of hands grabbed my arms pulling me in to a firm hug.

'Sorry Jess, I forgot how much of a klutz you are sometimes' Jake said, 'You aren't hurt are you?'

Silly Jake, always so worried about me 'I'm fine Jake'

He looked up towards the mysterious man who saved me, 'Collin, hey. Didn't recognise you, thanks for catching Jess' I coughed, _C'mon jake, introduce us please please please _I thought. 'Oh right, this is Jess, and Jess, this is Collin' He grinned down at me then when he looked at Collin he tensed up, I couldn't understand the look in his eyes. Collin was still staring at me, I couldn't help but stare back.

The bell rang forcing me to stop gazing in to Collins delicious eyes. 'Better go Jake, I'll see you later?' smiling down at me he gave me one last hug.

'Good luck Jess, I'll pick you up at 3 okay?' and with that he turned to Collin and I think he said something, too quiet for me to hear. Strange, then he climbed in to his car and drove away.

'Well, see you around then Collin.' I stammered as I turned and walked as fast as I could without the danger of tripping again.

The first two lessons passed in a blur, I couldn't actually stop thinking about Collin, this is crazy, I don't even know the guy and I'm thinking about how well he could kiss. Uhh. This isn't normal, I haven't even seen him around since this morning but I can't forget the smouldering look in his eyes, he looked so intense. The bell rang for lunch and I was dreading it, I hadn't made any new friends and everyone seemed to be staring at my outfit, I was wearing a white knee length dress with my light blue over coat. Granted my glasses were slightly over sized but I need glasses and I liked these ones, my long blonde hair was falling in loose curls down my back and my bright blue high tops didn't really match anything I was wearing. I shouldn't care though, that's probably what Collin was staring at, my stupid outfit. Damn. The cafeteria was bustling with laughter and chatter from the students and it over whelmed me slightly, I joined the lunch queue and grabbed a tray. The food looked rubbish, I decided on some tomato soup and an apple, as I left the queue a hoard of large boys pushed towards me, laughing.

'Ha, an actual dork! She's the new kid right?' one of them guffawed

'Yeah, what a freak' another agreed

Then as they passed one flipped my lunch tray up throwing tomato soup everywhere. How embarrassing, I could feel tears threatening to fall and to make it worse Collin had appeared out of no where and he looked furious. The hot soup felt like it was burning my neck and legs were it had landed on my skin. I ran out of there and ended up in the toilets, sobbing. Even my first day at my English school wasn't this bad. Maybe I can convince Jake I've done enough at school, I don't really need to go. I washed the soup off my neck and legs and inspected the red marks forming where it was. My phone started to vibrate, it was Jake.

'Hello?'

'Jess! Are you alright? I got a phone call off Co… someone and they said you were bullied. Want me to come get you? I can sort them out for you, just point them out to me. I swear when I find out who' He was starting to shout

'Jake!' I interrupted, 'It's okay, I'm fine, it was just… a shock I guess. My coats a mess… I've only got two lessons left and I might as well pull through them. It was nothing, they were just messing around' I was rambling and he knew it.

'Jess…' he sighed 'right, fine then. I'll be there at three to take you straight home, love you Jessie bear.'

'Love you too wolfie' I giggled, that was my pet name for him.

Everyone was staring great, even Collin, I wanted to run away again but instead I grabbed another apple and headed straight to the back of the room to an empty table.

Everyone stared at me and whispered for the rest of the day, I was counting down the minutes to get away from this place. When the final bell rang I practically sprinted to the car park whilst grabbing for my cigarettes when I ran in to something solid. Looking up there was Collin, he looked concerned.

'Jake rang me, he got held up' his voice was amazing, it made me want to touch him, run my hands over his toned shoulders. He was muscular but not too much, he was really tall just like Jake. His black hair short and unkempt as he ran his fingers through it then shoved them in the pockets of his dark blue cut offs. He grinned at me, like he was shy, how could this beautiful boy be shy. I realised I was staring again and snapped myself out of it.

'How long?' I squeaked.

'Too long, he asked me if I'd give you a lift back to his. I understand if that makes you uncomfortable though…' he looked down at his feet, how could I turn this guy down? I couldn't.

'That'd be lovely, thank you Collin' I couldn't help but blush when I said his name. As he motioned towards his car I couldn't shake the feeling that this day was going to take a turn for the better.

_____________________________________________________________

Author's note: So, here's my first chapter, I'm worried so please review, I enjoy writing but I don't know if I'm actually any good. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own twilight. **

**Author's note: This one will be in Collin's POV. I don't know whether I should just give up on this story and carry on reading rather than writing as I don't really know if I'm any good. Reviews to let me know would be lovely.**

**Collin's POV.**

As the sun poured through the crack in my curtains I couldn't help but groan, it was practically begging me to get out of bed. I would rather sleep all day, nothing interesting is going to happen, just a regular day on the rez. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my comfy dark blue jeans and plaid shirt as my stomach growled like some sort of beast. Ever since me and Brady became werewolves and joined the pack I've been eating so much. It's like I never get full, a bottomless pit of sorts. Running a hand through my hair I made my way to the kitchen and made 6 pieces of toast and a cup of coffee, that'll keep me going until lunch. Hopefully.

As I drove to school I noticed Jake stood outside his house with a small girl in his arms, that must be his friend from England that moved down. I guess I'll introduce myself later, she looks weird though. As I pulled in to the lot I noticed Brady straight away, towering above the rest of the students. I got out and walked toward him.

"Alright man?" he asked

He looked at me like there should be something wrong.

"Of course, I'm fine, why?"

"No reason" he answered "Hey, Jake's here" we saw him pull in to the lot and headed towards his usual space. I approached the door as it opened and the girl almost fell out. I grabbed her arms out of reflex.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she looked up to me I felt like I'd been hit right in the stomach. She had the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen, her skin was pale and smooth, she had really light blonde hair curling as the ends. She was amazing at that moment I knew, I had imprinted. I lifted her up on her feet and made sure she would be steady as she mumbled "Y-yes… Thank you" with a shy smile. It made my legs weak and I suddenly wanted to be closer to her. This must be how Sam feels about Emily. Just then Jacob pulled her in to a firm hug, making the distance between me and her bigger. It's safe to say I felt very jealous of Jake's clear closeness to her as they spoke quietly.

"Collin, hey. Didn't recognise you, thanks for catching Jess" Jake said pulling me out of my day dream but I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes from hers. "Oh right, this is Jess, and Jess, this is Collin" I could feel the tension radiating off Jake as he stared me down but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Jess' face. Just then the bell for lesson rang forcing me to drag myself back to reality. After She said bye to Jacob he approached me and whispered "_Stay away from her, you're not allowed her." _I was about to reply but he climbed in to his car and drove off.

"Well, see you around Collin" Jess said and she swiftly turned and almost ran towards the school.

"What was that about?" Brady questioned

"I imprinted, and Jake's pissed about it." I answered. Life will never be simple and with that I walked towards school trying to figure out the perfect way to describe her scent, I know I won't be able to concentrate all day.

_____________________________________________________________

As me and Brady walked towards the cafeteria there was a lot of commotion, more than usual. Everyone's been kind of weird because of Jess being new. As we entered my whole body immediately started to shake with pure rage, there was the most beautiful girl being taunted by the biggest creep in the school, Jeremy.

"Shit" whispered Brady "calm down Collin, please." Ignoring him I started towards the guy when, almost in slow motion, Jeremy tipped her food tray over covering her in what looked like tomato soup. She looked humiliated, as she turned slowly towards me her eyes were filled with tears which made me want to scoop her in to my arms and whisper she would be okay. But I just stood there, blind in my rage at the monster that did this to her. She ran out as every one laughed cruelly in her direction.

"You actual git" I shouted as I started towards Jeremy, "what is wrong with you?!" I screeched as I toward over him, my body was shaking almost uncontrollably now as Brady tried to drag me out of the room.

"She deserved it" he mumbled just as I was turning away, that made me snap.

"She WHAT?!" I roared, I could feel myself changing I had to get out of there, I would kill him if I stayed so I bolted out of the room and in to the surrounding woods just as my transformation happened, closely followed by Brady, before I burst in to my wolf form I'd managed to calm down, keeping the image of Jess in my mind I stopped shaking. I had to make sure she was okay but I couldn't go after her as much as I wanted to we weren't close enough.

Reaching for my phone I rang Jacob knowing he'd know what to do.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey Jake it's me, Collin, long story short Jess needs you, some creep threw hot soup on her and she's really hurt I think, ring her" I explained, he didn't even answer, just hung up.

I decided to text him _Hey Jake, let me take Jess home tonight? I want to get to know her better. Promise I'll look after her. C._ I decided to skip the rest of the day, just hanging around school 'til she finished, my phone beeped suddenly. _Sure. J._ Nice one Jacob, short and simple.

The last bell rang signalling the end of school and she was the first one out, racing toward where Jacob would be parked. I walked over trying not to seem too eager.

"Jake rang me, he got held up" I needed an excuse,

She seemed to blush, which made my heart sore, If only I knew what she was thinking. "How long?" she squeaked.

"Too long, he asked me if I'd give you a lift back to his. I understand if that makes you uncomfortable though" _please don't say no. _I couldn't keep eye contact with her in case she turned me down.

"That'd be lovely, thank you Collin." She blushed again. I really want to stay close to her, I walked her to my car and helped her in, I want to make her happy.

_____________________________________________________________

**Authors note: Hey, if you've read this far then THANK YOU! If you're enjoying it thank you even more. Please reviews to let me know if it's going alright? If I should bother carrying on or not. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: please read and review, my chapters are quite short. I'm sorry for that.**

**

* * *

**

**Jessabelle's POV.**

The short ride to my house was awkward and uncomfortable, I kept sneaking glances at the huge man next to me as he drove me home, he looked conflicted, like he was thinking of the best way to tell me something. I knew he would concentrate on the road so I decided to look at him, properly. His shaggy black hair falling straight slightly in to his eyes, his deep brown eyes, I could look in to them all day.

_Stop being silly Jess he's just a guy and you don't even know him._

But that's wrong, I might not know his favourite colour or his favourite time of the day but I did know one thing, and that was since I first saw him I felt a pull, like a hook in my belly button, forcing me to be near him, when I wasn't I felt pain. It sounds stupid and I've never been one for the whole 'love at first sight' rubbish but this was different. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips at the thought of being his. He glanced at me, holding my gaze for only a second, his eyes burning a hole in to my soul, it made my legs weak and I blushed scarlet just as he turned back to the road.

"Are you alright now?" he asked, his voice was rough and thick.

"Yes, Jake always ends up busy" I answered, I wasn't bothered about Jake not being able to come get me.

"I meant about what those guys did at lunch" _oh that._

"Ha, oh yeah, I'm fine, I'm the new girl right? Isn't that what it's like in all schools? Back in England a bunch of the girls followed me round every day I never found out why, I had a Spider man lunch box and they all laughed at me. I didn't care though, they were all childish. I had a friend called Miranda that wore my little pony socks every day, I never asked why but she was funny." I was rambling, why would I want to talk about those idiots from lunch, I know he didn't really care. Just being polite. The car was already outside my house, how he knew where I lived was difficult to figure out but what's worse is that I didn't know when we stopped. He was staring intently at me like what I just said was the meaning of life, I avoided his gaze at all costs until I could feel the pull again, it was stronger this time, even though we were in such a small space I felt like I needed to be closer.

I let my eyes trail up his body, up his chiselled torso covered up by a tightly fit top that was white and really set off the deep rich tones of his skin. When my gaze finally met his it felt like a fire, long since put out, relight and raged through my whole body. His eyes were unfocused and he was smiling slightly, but that all changed and he suddenly went really mad.

"If they ever touch you again, I…I…" he started to shake, I reached out to touch his arm,

"Collin, I… it's alright. They can't hurt me." he looked in to my eyes again and I saw all his pain, it hurt me, I wanted to reach in to his heart and ball up all the pain he's ever felt and roll it up in to a ball and throw it away.

"Can I ask you something?" Collin spoke, tearing me away from my day dreams.

"Of course" I answer.

"Come with me to the bonfire tonight? It's on the beach, Jacob will be there and bunch of others. It will be fun… if you're there." I couldn't believe it, this God was asking me to go somewhere with him.

"I'd follow you anywhere." I smiled, then blushed realising what I said but his smile proved it was the right thing to say.

__________________________________________________________________________________

What to wear… I don't know, what's appropriate bonfire wear anyway? I settle on my blue raincoat, black pumps, a green jumper and some dark jeans. I tie my hair up in to a pony tail and smile at my reflection. I'm ready… am I ready? Collin seems so intense, I don't like how far away from him I am.

"Bye Billy" I smiled "I'm going to meet the guys"

"Alright darlin' have fun alright?" He waved "I'll be down later"

I'm to meet Collin in the clearing of the forest that leads right on to the beach, I remember the path like I walked down it yesterday when in fact it's been years. I smile to myself, the green seems even more vibrant and beautiful than I remember. As I get close to the clearing I can hear raised voices.

"What the HELL where you thinking?!" I recognised that one straight away, Jake, I'd only ever seen him angry once and it's something I'm never going to forget.

"What was I thinking?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? She's your best friend and you never told her?" Another angry voice screamed,

"Collin, for God's sake, she's not going to believe any of this, that's what I was thinking, have you even thought this through?" Jake shouted, I was getting closer to the clearing and their voices were getting louder.

_What the hell are they talking about?_

"Do you honestly think she'll accept you?! Furry stalker!" Jake shrieked

_Furry stalker? What the… what does that even mean, and who is he to say who I'll accept or not_

Collin's been silent for a long time, his shoulders and slumped and his breathing's uneven.

"Face it man, I don't want to disappoint you, but I know Jess, and she won't want to know you've imprinted on her, let alone that you're a werewolf." Jake sighed

_Werewolf._

_Werewolf._

_Werewolf?!_

_I had to get away, it can't be true, things like that don't exist._

Backing away slowly, trying to make sure they are unaware that I'm there.

**Snap**

A twig.

"shit" I whispered as they turned in my direction.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I wanted to go for a cliff hanger. Is she going to accept him? Will Collin make her listen to him? or is Jacob going to scare her off. Who knows? =]**

**please review or I won't update.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hey guys, another chapter for my story. I wanted to write a different kind of imprint story, I actually enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much. I want you to see more of Collin's emotional side, even though he's a werewofl guy he has very deep feelings and his pain is very real and difficult for him to deal with.**

**Read and review please.**

**

* * *

Collin's POV.**

_Shut up Jacob shut up._

What he was saying was tearing hole's in my very being, she would accept me. I love her, more than that, she is my world. He should know that.

"Face it man, I don't want to disappoint you, but I know Jess, and she won't want to know you've imprinted on her, let alone that you're a werewolf." He sighed.

Suddenly I heard a rustling behind us in the trees.

**Snap**

"shit" someone whispered, it was her.

I turned to her, half hidden behind the trees, her blue eyes wide in horror, she'd heard us and she was scared.

I could feel my whole life falling apart, like smoke I couldn't catch my life escaping my control.

I started towards her, her eyes grew wider.

"No" she whispered stopping me in my tracks.

"Jess" Jake said calmly "It's okay" he edged slightly toward her

"Stop" she shouted "You're joking right?" she laughed suddenly, backing away, tears in her eyes. "I mean I know you went through some changes but Jake… you can't expect me to accept… to believe… this"

"Jess" I whispered, "Please… don't…" _don't what? How can I explain to her I would never hurt her._

She started shaking her head and backing off,

"No" she whispered, it was barely audible and with that she turned around and ran in to the forest.

"Jess" Jacob shouted "Come back" it was already starting to get dark, she couldn't go running around the forest at night. I started towards her when Jake blocked me.

"You leave her alone" he growled "You don't know her, I know her, she's not made for this world."

He was shaking and his expression was of pure rage.

"Jake…" but before I could say anything her stalked off after Jess and was shrouded in darkness, the last I heard was the snap of sticks and rustle of leaves beneath his feet.

I fell to my knees in defeat, how could this happen? In one day I had met the love of my life and lost her. My body shook and convulsed as my hands grasped the dirt beneath me, this couldn't be happening. I closed my eyes as my eyes started to well up.

"Collin?" a deep voice called as foot steps grew closer. I couldn't answer, the pain was engulfing me, this isn't supposed to happen, she was my imprint. She was the Emily to my Sam. I rough hand grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it, I looked up in to the eyes of my best friend. Brady, he looked sympathetic as he dragged me to my feet.

"Let's get you home" he calmly whispered. I didn't respond, he supported my weight and helped me step by step to my home. "She'll be fine, give her a few days." my eyes felt heavy but I didn't want sleep to come.

That night I was haunted by suffocating darkness surrounding me as I heard her voice call out to me. She sounded scared and alone, I found her and the terror in her eyes seemed to grow as she looked upon my wolf form. Her screams woke me.

"Collin? Are you going to get out of bed? It's been four days." The voice was distant but I knew it was Brady.

Had it really been 4 days? It felt like years, time held no meaning. I was waiting, she would come back.

_No she won't._

She's my imprint.

_So? That doesn't mean a thing, you're a monster. She's terrified of you and rightly so._

But if she doesn't it will destroy me!

_Do you think she cares about that? _

I don't know anymore.

I havn't heard from her or Jacob since the forest, it feels like I've lost a limb, there's an aching in my soul and a pain I have never known before. Could this really be it? My imprint doesn't want anything to do with me.

"Seriously man, I'm sorry and everything but you have to stop moping around" He shouted as he grabbed my covers and yanked them away from me, the light from the sun blinded me as I cringed away from it's harshness.

"You are a moron." my voice had grown rough from lack of use.

"Yeah, and you're a love sick puppy." he grinned.

_Prick._

I pulled my body up so I was sat facing the face of my best friend since I was little who had a foolishly big grin plastered across his face.

"You're going to want to get up, you have a visitor." He was almost shaking in excitement. Why would care if anyone had come to see me. I raised my eye brow sceptically at him.

"Trust me" he said throwing a shirt at my face "put some clothes on" he laughed as he strode out of my room.

I pulled the shirt over my head and rolled up the sleeves, I grabbed a pair of denim shorts and followed him out of my room.

"You could of let me sleep a bit more you…" I shouted as I entered the living room but was cut short by the angel sat on the sofa.

"Jess" I whispered as she turned to face me, her eyes met mine then they travelled down my body. A shocked expression appeared on her face as she turned away quickly blushing furiously. Confused I looked down to realise I still had hold of my jeans and was stood there in a shirt and boxers.

_Shit

* * *

_

**Read and review please.**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**read and review.**

**Jess' POV.**

"Do you understand me?" Jacob had been talking for an hour now, I wasn't paying attention. My best friend, a werewolf? Surely I was insane, or they were. It terrified me, but being so scared made me feel ashamed. Collin, this beautiful, strong, guy _werewolf, _apparently had 'imprinted' on me. I only knew what Jacob had explained about this particular subject. I'm his soul mate… there was too much information all at once.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Jacob shouted, I blinked up at him, he was so mad.

"Sorry" I couldn't think of anything more to say.

"Jess, it's alright, I'm sorry" he wrapped his arms round me "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted to, but I knew you would be scared. I don't want you around all that, you're my best friend, and I _love_ you" I noticed the emphasis on the word love but shrugged it off. I looked in to the eyes of my best friend, the guy who had thrown mud at the boys who stole my doll when I was four and he was six, the guy that taught me how to ride a bike when I was eight. His eyes were hooded and his breathing was irregular. He leaned in towards me, his warm breath on my face.

"Jess" he whispered huskily as his lips closed the distance between our faces.

Oh no, this isn't right, Jacob's kissing me.

"Jake" I shrieked pushing him away with as much force I could muster. The startled look in his eyes melted in to pain then turned in to rage. He pushed me to the ground and was shaking violently.

"You don't even KNOW him Jess! I've been there your whole life but then after one day of knowing Collin it's like I don't exist!" He roared. My mind was racing, Jacob, my jake, had tried to kiss me. I'd never seen this violent side to him before, I didn't like it. His shaking grew more and more violent his grew unfocused and panicky as they settled on me.

"RUN" a voice shouted, I scrambled to my feet as Jake roared in pain and doubled over, I turned to face two men who were as tall as Jacob and I recognised their concerned faces straight away, Quil and Embry. Quil grabbed my arm and pulled me away I turned in time to see Embry and Jake burst in to huge bear like animals, my heart was racing, Jacob was running right for me but Embry smashed in to his body throwing him in to a tree which cracked and smashed under his weight. A squeek escaped my lips as I tried to hold back my screams over Jake and Embry snapping at each other. A strong warm arm wrapped round my waist pulling me up so I was being carried. I looked in to Quil's face as he jogged through the forest, his brow furrowed in concern.

"They'll be okay" he stated "Jake just needs to calm down, I'm taking you to Sam and Emily's."

"Okay, but you lot have to answer my questions." I whisper "I need to see Collin."

Quil didn't answer, just strode forward until we reached a small house on a hill that I assumed to be Sam and Emily's. He didn't put me down just opened the door and strode in.

"Jake's lost it" he said to the man who I assumed to be Sam, he put me down on the old sofa by the wall. I didn't notice how much I was shaking until I was out of his arms, my face was wet from tears I didn't know I'd cried. Quil and Sam had a hushed conversation whilst I sat there trying to figure out what just happened, I was in a house with two werewolves. Jacob had kissed me, I had almost kissed him back. My stomach twisted in to painful knots and I could feel bile rushing up my throat and the contents spilled down the front of my coat.

"Shit" I murmured and Sam turned to me, his expression harsh with concern softened when his eyes landed on me. "I'm sorry" I whispered covered in my own filth. A beautiful woman came in with a towel and hurried towards me.

"I'm Emily" she whispered "It's okay, let's get you cleaned up" She helped me to my feet and dragged me to a small bathroom and turned on the bright light. It was only then I noticed the long scars down her face, they didn't scare me, I had scars of my own, they didn't take away the beauty of her face. She helped me take my coat and jumper off and my jeans which were all covered in mud and sick.

_Brilliant._

She turned on the shower and handed me some warm fluffy towels.

"I'll make you a drink if you want." she smiled, her voice was caring and I wanted to hug her and cry as the memories of everything that had happened in one day.

"tea please" I murmured

"Get clean" she said as she walked out and closed the door.

Pealing off my underwear I climbed in to the shower. The hot water ran down my pale body, my ribs stuck out and my hips were very noticeable. Food was not my friend, only Jake knew about that. I sat down and let the water run over my whole body as I hugged my bony knees and shook violently and cried.

_Collin_

I couldn't get the image of his pain stricken face out of my mind. My body was covered in old scars, accidental and self inflicted from what felt like a lifetime ago. I don't know how long I was in the shower, only that when I got out a pair of sweat pants and a huge tshirt were hanging from a rail. I dried off and pulled them on gratefully. As I tiptoed out of the bathroom the silence was deafening, I made my way to the living room were I found Emily sat with a big mug in front of her. She turned to me and smiled, patting the seat next to her. I collapsed in to the sofa and drank the warm liquid as it burnt my throat. When I'd finished I turned to her, she was frowning at my arms.

"Jess" she whispered "are you alright"

"It was a long time a go" I stroked my arm feeling the bumps of my scars

"You're so… skinny"

"I have a high metabolism" I murmured.

"Alright" she sighed "I've made you a bed, you're welcome to sleep now"

"Is Jake okay?" thinking about him made my stomach go funny again, I swallowed repeatedly.

"Sam and Quil have gone to calm things down"

"Does Collin…" I gulped again

"He doesn't know, it's okay." she stroked my arm and squeezed my shoulder.

I got up, my legs weak from lack of food and energy, I crawled in to the warm bed and snuggled under the covers covering my whole body head to toe. I couldn't cry anymore. Sleep took over quickly but my dreams were haunted by images of Jake, the angry bear like wolf shaking and snapping at me, then Collin bursts in to one and they fight, to the death. I ran to stop them and got in the way, Jake swiped at me and the burst of pain on my cheek left me scarred like Emily. Collin's snarls woke me.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It has been four days.

Billy called and said that Jacob had run off to be alone on the first day after the incident.

That day I cried and shook more violently than before, for the loss of my best friend and the pain I have caused him.

Emily made me food that I didn't eat.

Sam was hardly ever there.

I made conversation but barely listened.

I hardly slept after the first night.

When the fourth day came I decided enough was enough. Emily had told me I wasn't allowed to see Collin just yet, he was in a bad way, I couldn't let this go on anymore. I refused to go to school, it felt like a part of me was missing. Stupid Collin, this would never have happened if I hadn't met him.

Amazing Collin, he loved me in the most special of ways.

Idiotic Collin, making me choose between my best friend and him.

Beautiful Collin, he truly was the most handsome guy I'd ever met.

I hate how I can't stop thinking about him.

I hate how his voice, is like a drug, I need to hear it soon or I'm going to go crazy.

I hate how much I love him. I didn't ask to be his imprint.

I hate him.

_I love him._

That's it, I'm getting up.

I jump out of bed with energy I didn't know I had, I'd lost even more weight and was frighteningly thin, I had huge bags under my eyes. I pulled on my best summer dress even though it rains even more here than it does in England. I pull my hair in to a high ponytail and grab my glasses. I tie the laces of my pumps and grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_I'm Sorry for running._

_I need to see him._

_Surely you can understand that._

_Thank you Emily._

_I'll see you soon._

_Jess. X_

Placing the note on my pillow I push open the window and climb out. I start running, I remember where he lives coz of the photo Jacob sent me, I'll recognise the house.

Running feels good on my aching bones, the cold air feels like a slap in the face waking me from the dream I've been living for the past few days.

_Collin_

His name is the rhythm my hearts beating.

_Collin Collin Collin Collin_

Before I knew it I was stood outside the house from the picture. I didn't know what to do, should I knock? What if he didn't love me anymore, what if this imprint thing runs out if you don't see them for a few days.

Before I could turn away the door opened stopping me in my tracks.

_Collin_

I turned slowly, my heart beating so loudly I swear he can hear it.

I finally come face to face with… Brady?

Not Collin.

He has a harsh look on his face.

"Come in" he orders. And I do, I walk towards him avoiding his gaze and he tells me to sit down.

"How is he" I whisper, my voice croaky and broken.

"He's been in bed for the past few days. What happened properly shook him up" He was so mad, his voice had a growl to it. My heart sped up and felt like it was breaking, I caused him pain, I must be the worst imprint ever.

"I need to see him" I whisper

"If you run off again I won't let you come back next time" he threatens. I see the truth in his words as he stares me in the eye.

"I won't. I need him" I stare back in to his eyes with just as much passion forcing him to believe my words.

He turned and walked down a hallway I could hear him speaking softly in another room.

_Collin_

He came back with a mischievous grin on his face.

I could hear mumbling and heavy foot steps coming closer. I turned away facing away from were he would soon be.

"You could of let me sleep a bit more you…" He shouted as he got closer but he stopped suddenly.

"Jess" he whispered forcing me to turn to meet his gaze. I couldn't help but let me eyes travel down his body, broad shoulders, strong toned arms. My gaze reached his waist and all of a sudden my face grew hot. He was stood there in his boxers! I turned away, shocked at the images that followed in my mind. I wanted him so much.

"I'm sorry" he stammered as he pulled on his shorts.

I was disappointed when I turned back and he had his shorts on covering his lower half.

_Damn_

"_Jess… I… What… Are you…" He had lost weight. He looked as tired as I felt. He had been affected by us aswell. He needed me just as much as I needed him._

_I stood up, facing the beautiful man that loved me. I could pretend he wasn't a werewolf right? That part didn't effect me. I love him._

_I walked towards him and he pulled me in to his arms. They wrapped round my body and pulled me close to him._

"_I'm going out Collin" Brady announced and walked out of the house leaving us alone._

_I looked up searching for the words to say to him to make this better._

_His eyes were glistening "I love you Jess" he whispered._

"_I love you" I whispered back._

_He lowered his face to mine and caught my lips with his. They were soft and warm, like the rest of him, his kiss was full of urgency and need and his lips moved against mine and I gave back to him all the pain and passion I had felt for the past few days. _

_After a few minutes he just held me, his eyes closed as he hugged me close._

"_Stay with me tonight?" I whispered_

_His breathing became irregular. "Anything you want" he whispered back and kissed my head._

_There was a sudden knock on the door ruining our perfect moment._

_Collin looked at me, he smiled and got up from the sofa and walked towards the door._

_Embry burst in with a few scratches on his face, I had completely forgot about his and Jake's fight._

"_Collin.. It's Jake… something happened a few days a go and he wants to talk to you. It's important." he said, his eyes were concerned and his brows furrowed. "Something happened with Jess"_

_Collin's eyes grew wide and his head snapped in my direction._

"_Oh no, Collin" I whispered._

"_what happened?" He asked. His voice was calm but his expression was worried and hurt._

"_Just remember, I love you." _


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, i don't know about this chapter. or how to go on from here. I don't want to end it so quickly but I am struggling to think of ways to carry it on. Suggestions maybe? I don't want it to be like every other imprint story.**

**Read and review please.**

**

* * *

**

"Just remember I love you"

What could it be? Why does something have to ruin this? I don't even know her yet, I won't be able to hate her but I don't want to lose her to Jacob. I don't now what her favourite smell is or how she likes her eggs. I need to know her history, her passions… her dreams.

"What happened" I begged, turning from Embry to Jess.

"I think Jess should tell you." Embry accused staring her right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Collin. I pushed him away, I didn't want that! I love you, I know I don't know you properly but Jake explained about imprints and everything and I feel the same way. It wasn't my fault I didn't want to kiss him" she stopped abruptly.

_Kiss?_

_Him?_

_Jess?_

_No…_

Once again my whole world was falling apart, my body convulsed and shook violently.

"He… kissed you?" I whispered

"I'm sorry Collin please I…" I cut her off

"He KISSED YOU?" I roared

She backed away from me, terror in her eyes, seeing the monster I was but I was too far gone now. There was no stopping what had been set in motion. Jacob kissed my imprint, now I need to hurt him just as much. My whole body shook as Jess backed away even more.

"Please Collin I…" she stepped forward, trying to reach out to me.

"NO" I shouted "GET AWAY FROM ME" She had to go, I was going to transform.

"Jess, stay here." Embry called and grabbed my arm trying to drag me out; I stared her in the eye as her tears welled up and spilled down her beautiful face. "Collin calm down right now!" He shouted at me, I turned to him stared him right in the eyes and sprinted past him.

"Collin! No! Don't leave me!" Jess screamed but I had to get away, the tremors grew more violent as my body ripped and burst in to my wolf form. I howled in pain and anguish as the reality of the situation hit me full force. Images of Jacob kissing Jess playing again and again in my mind, obviously Jacob remembering it. Jealousy and rage ripped through my body as I caught his scent and started to track him down.

_You're dead Jacob Black._

_SHE WAS MINE FIRST _he screamed at me through his thoughts.

_SHE'S MY IMPRINT!_ I screamed back _you know the rules Jacob. We're going to sort this out as soon as I find you._

_Do you think she'll accept you when you kill her best friend?_ He was almost laughing, something was wrong with him.

I followed his scent right to the clearing where it all happened and there he was, pacing, waiting for me.

I crouched low and was just ready to pounce and sink my teeth in to his neck.

"NO" Jess came sprinting in to view right in between us. "You won't fight. Don't. Please" she begged. One look in her eyes was all it took; I lowered myself to the ground and edged towards her, nudging her hand with my snout.

"Collin?" she questioned I barked a yes in response and wagged my tail. Not exactly wolf behaviour but she seems to bring out the childish side in me. "Please don't fight him" she asked. How could I refuse her? I nodded and lead down by her feet.

"Jacob" she said using an authorotive voice. "If you dare touch on hair… or umm… fur?" she asked looking down at me which made me laugh a throaty bark laugh in response. "Well yes, one hair on this mans body I will kill you myself." She stated, really she'd hurt herself before she hurt him physically. "I love him Jake."

_You win._ He threw at me _but that means I have to leave._

_Do what you have to_ I threw back at him. I don't need him, I've won. And we can get back to knowing each other, me and Jess.

"Bye Jacob" she whispered as she turned, I got up and padded beside her. I am her protector and I love her, she hasn't moved away in fear. She runs her hand along the fur on my stomach.

"You're so pretty" she murmured.

We got back to my house and she walked in, I stayed in the forest to turn back, I pulled on my denim shorts and entered the house. She was sat down on the sofa staring at her hands, she looked nervous.

"Collin?" she whispered still staring at her hands, her voice made my heart beat faster and palms go sweaty. "Will you still stay with me tonight?"

"Of course I will" two strides and I was across the room scooping her up in to my arms and sitting on the sofa. She was so small, and I almost hurt her, I could never forgive myself. Two more seconds and she could be…

No, I can't let myself think of that.

"What's you're favourite time of day?" I asked, I needed to know.

"Dawn" she replied without hesitation.

"Can I ask why?"

"You can ask." she smirked at me.

"Ha. Why?" I asked.

"It was my sisters." she replied, she stared out of the window. "Do you mind if I smoke?" she smoked? I didn't know that. "I'll go outside" she muttered.

"Go ahead" I replied. She pushed herself off the sofa and rummaged in her bag and pulled out her cigarettes and a lighter. She walked out of the house and I followed closely behind.

"How long have you been smoking?" I had to ask.

"About three years." avoiding my gaze she stared at her feet as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Are you alright?" I hated that she sounded sad, what if she was mad at me.

"I'm fine" she mumbled, taking her face in my hands, I pulled her to look at me. Her big deep green eyes stared in to my own.

"What's wrong?" I asked, her eyes started to well up again "You must be tired, it's been a long day." Her chin was trembling as the tears threatened to spill down her face. Bending over I scooped her up in to my arms and carried her in to the house. I walked in to my room and lowered her on the bed. I kissed her forehead.

"Good night my love." I whispered, turning away to set the sofa up.

"Wait" she called, I turned around to face her again, and she was kneeling up in the bed staring at me.

"1 need you." she whispered, as I gazed in to her eyes, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep… on my own. Everything's been so… crazy recently."

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge; she put her cold small hands on my chest and lowered me down so I was lead down. Only a strip of light from the moon was in the room, it light up half her face and petit body. Her sundress was slightly ripped and had a bit of mud on it. She kept eye contact with me as she slowly unzipped her dress.

_Oh crap_

She's blushing as she starts to lift her dress, I turn away quickly. I really want to hold her, but we only met a few days a go and Sam would kill me if he found out.

"Collin" she murmured huskily

Slowly I turned back to face her, I tried to keep my gaze from drifting down her body but I couldn't help it. I let them travel down her long slender neck to her collar bone, her white bra and her toned stomach, her skin was milky white and the look in her eyes made me moan.

I reach towards her and pulled her towards me. Her lips crashed in to mine as she sat on my knee. Her lips moved amazingly against mine and were soft but cold. She pulled away and looked in to my eyes.

"I want you" she whispered. Starting to kiss my neck and run her hands along my shoulders.

"Jess… Jess? Sorry" I muttered, holding her away from my body "This isn't right"

"What? Why not? Did I do something wrong?" her eyes grew wide and her voice cracked.

"No! No, no of course not." I wrapped my arms around her small body and lead down so she was comfy. "I'm just not ready for that yet. And I don't think you are either."

"Thank you Collin" she whispered in to my chest

"What for?" I questioned

"Being perfect." she sighed and her breathing grew heavy and even.

I smiled to myself. Maybe everything's going to work out now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I have written another quickly because I had been threatened with a punch in the face. HA. My writers block was only slight clearly and I've got the rest of the story firmly in my mind. Any suggestions however are welcome. I hope you enjoy. read and review. thankyou.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Jess.

* * *

**

**Two years later.**

**Jess' POV.**

It's been two years since I last saw Jacob, since I told Collin I needed him, since I found what completed my life.

Rolling over in bed I smile at the god lying beside me, reaching over I trace his strong jaw line, a small smile appears on his full lips. I lean down and kiss them softly, he chuckles roughly and wraps his arms round me and pulls me closer to his bare chest.

"Good morning sunshine" he whispers in to my hair

"Good morning" I whisper back

"Today's the day my love" he smiles in to my hair and rolls over so I'm lying on top of him

"Are you sure about this?" worry creeps in to my voice, he shouldn't do this for me, even though he claims it's not just for me.

"I've been a part of this pack for a long time, there are plenty without me." he says reassuringly

"But surely they will need you again? What if more Vamps show up" My voice cracks at the mention of vampires.

"Even if more do I promise you they won't need me." he says "And don't call me Shirley" he laughs. His sense of humour has got no better but I can't help but laugh along with him.

I release myself from his grasp and climb out of our massive bed.

"I'm going for a shower" I turn as he sits up, he stares at my barely covered pale body, his eyes were full of hunger and love. I wink at him and start walking towards the bathroom, swaying my hips slightly. Before I shut the door I here a lot of moving around and an eager Collin stride towards the door pulling it off it's hinges. He stares at me, grinning, and picks me up in to his arms. I couldn't help but giggle as he carried me back to the bed.

Lead in his strong arms again I couldn't help but smile to myself, I've changed so much since that day two years a go, I used to be shy, now around Collin there was nothing I felt I couldn't do. I didn't care what any one else thought of me anymore as Collin was the only one that mattered. I wore what I wanted and go where I please. The only bad thing in my life is the twinge of guilt I feel every now and again when I remember Jake's face when I pushed him away. My best friend since I was a baby now refused to speak to me. I hadn't seen him in a year and a half since he came back, when he saw me in Collin's arms I guess it hurt him too badly and he ran again. I haven't heard from him since.

_Buzzzzz_

Collin groaned as he rolled over to reach his phone.

"Hello?" he grunted "What? … I was just coming… I know that but… Right Fine I'll… Yes… Right… Bye" he hung up the phone and rolled out of bed.

"Collin?" I said

"Sorry Jess, I've got to go. Sam wants to talk to me." He rolled his eyes "Don't worry, after today it won't happen remember." he winked at me and walked out the house.

I hated it when he had to leave me for pack duty, as selfish as it sounds I was secretly glad he was going to stop turning in to a werewolf and grow old with me. Sighing I decided to go for a run, I pulled on my old denim shorts and a baggy jumper.

The fresh chilly air felt good on my skin, as I jogged by the beach the salty air made me feel properly awake. Remembering the good times with Collin was my favourite thing to do, other than actually having good times with Collin.

_**Graduation**_

_I can't believe it, I've finished school! Tears were running down my face as I held on to Collin's arms, I was so happy and everything was going the way it should do._

"_Congratulations sweet heart" he whispered in my ear_

"_Congratulations Collin" I squeezed him closer to my body, his warmth made me feel safe._

"_I've got a surprise for you" he said holding me away from his body, separating me from the warmth,_

"_What is it?" I questioned_

"_ha, a surprise." he replied, smugly. _

"_humph" I sighed dramatically_

_Laughing he pulled me up in to his arms and carried me outside. He put me down and walked a few paces away from me._

"_I decided it would be best to wait until after graduation" he mumbled shuffling on his feet, he looked nervous. I'd never seen him look nervous before, it made my stomach squeeze unpleasantly._

"_What's wrong Collin?" I asked_

_He looked in to my eyes and walked towards me again._

"_Jessabelle, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're my soul mate and the love of my life. I will never willingly leave your side unless you ask me to. You're my world, my centre, my reason for being. Now I want to ask you to be one more thing." He smiled at me, his eyes sparkling with love, he got down on one knee and I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside me. "Will you be my wife?" he asked_

"_Collin" I breathed as he opened a small velvet box to reveal a small ring, "Yes" I whispered, tears falling freely down my face "Yes!" I squeeled jumping in to his arms. When I pulled away I noticed his eyes sparkling with tears yet to fall, I kissed him, I poured all my love, passion and devotion in to that kiss and it was perfect._

I smiled at the memory playing with the ring on my finger, we were due to be married in no more than two months. My world would be even more complete.

Jogging home I saw Quil sat on a bench, he had his head in his hands and was shaking slightly.

"Quil?" I said, his head shot up at my voice and his angry expression softened slightly.

"Jess, are you okay? Have you heard?" his voice was shaking

_Collin_

"Has something happened to Collin?" I shrieked his eyes grew wide

"You don't know yet?" he mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a short chapter, I apologise, but I feel like I'm on a role! Three chapters in one day? yes please! :)**

**Read and review please.**

**

* * *

**

**Collin's POV**

I hated leaving Jess, even for only a moment, I ran for the woods and stripped off my shorts. I put them in the pouch tied round my ankle and felt the familiar tremble down my spine just before I burst in to the light brown wolf I was and felt good that this would be the last time.

Don't get me wrong I love being a wolf and protecting the people of the tribe, but I love Jess more and she's getting older than me now and it's making her insecure. She'd never voice it but I know her, better than I know myself.

_Are you nearly here Collin?_ Sam's voice sounded in my head, that was one thing I wasn't going to miss.

_What do you mean you aren't going to miss?_ He sounded worried, surely he'd understand

_Are you going to stop changing Collin?_ his questions were getting more angry

_Yes Sam, I have to. Jess is getting older than me and I want to grow old with her. _He may be my alpha but he can't stop me from doing this.

_You can't stop Collin, I'm really sorry but…_

Sam? Sam? I called but he was gone. Strange, I was near the house anyway, changing back I pulled on my shorts and strode towards the house. Emily was at the door, she was crying.

"Emily? What's going on?" I asked calmly, I'd never seen Emily this upset before.

"Collin, you have to wait here. Sam has some important news." she said, her voice shaking and cracking.

"Can't you tell me…"

"No" she interrupted "Sam wants to tell you. He feels you won't get as angry" she whispered.

Why would I get angry, what is going on! I don't have to do this, I'm giving this all up. For Jess, the image of her face calmed me down.

I walked past Emily and sat down on the couch next to Quil, he looked just as confused as I felt.

"Do you know what's going on?" I whispered to him nudging his elbow. He turned to me, his eyes wide with worry.

"All I know is that Embry disappeared last night. Apparently the last Sam heard of him was he was fighting something, in the clearing, and then his thoughts just stopped. There's no scent to tell us where he's gone and Sam's getting worried." His revelations made my stomach drop, this didn't sound like your regular vampire attack, Sam would of known. If there's something dangerous around here I need to get Jess out straight away. I stood up suddenly just as Sam stumbled in the door.

"Sit down" he shouted and my knees buckled under the pressure of the alpha command forcing me to sit back down.

"What the hell Sam!" I shouted back, his eyes looked cold and hard as they stared me down making me feel cold inside. Something was deffinatly wrong.

"We've lost Brady" he muttered, breaking my gaze.

_Brady? _

"As in my best friend Brady?" I whispered, my mind going blank

"I'm Sorry Collin"

No, no, this isn't fair. He's got to be out there somewhere, He's been there for me through everything.

"We should go look for him" I stated like it was obvious, because to me, it was.

"I can't allow that" Sam growled staring me in the eyes again

"But sam I.."

"NO" he screamed, causing my knees to lock up and I fell to the ground.

"Sam" Emily whispered, placing her hand on his arm, he shrugged it off, that's not right. Emily winced at the gesture and walked out of the room, Sam didn't even blink, just stared at me.

"Sam… What's going on with you!" Quil shouted getting to his feet.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" he roared lunging at Quil.

"Run Collin" Quil shouted just before Sam smashed in to Quil's body.

I ran out of the house passing a few of the younger member of the pack who ran in to the house, presumably to keep Sam from killing Quil.

I burst in to my wolf form and sprinted through the forest following Brady's stale scent, I was getting close, I reached the clearing. The clearing were me and Jacob had almost fought all that time a go, the memory of him kissing my Jess still made my throat burn, threatening bile.

Brady's scent just stopped in the middle of the clearing.

"Another one?" a drawling voice came from behind me, I whipped around, searching.

"You're prettier than the last two" it sounded again, from the other side of the clearing, the smell was over powering, like brimstone and ash.

"Mmm yes, I'll have lots of fun with you" the voice was beautiful and deadly,

A laughter surrounded me and I felt something grab my face. Suddenly I saw her, I came face to face with a beautiful woman. She had long black hair that was poker straight and deep red lips. Her black eyes sparkled as she stared in to mine. She traced the side of my wolf face and laughed more.

"You smell delicious." she whispered in my ear, everything started to go black. I tried to scream, howl anything!

My last thought was of Jess' face as the darkness consumed me, I failed, I've left her. She'll be alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: I'm really getting in to this story again and I want to thank my regular reviewers, especially Zombie's Run This Town who's reviewed every chapter since the begining and keeps encouraging my to carry on instead of giving up. Thank youuuu. :) review please.  
**

**I don't own anything.

* * *

**

**Jessabelle's POV.**

"You don't know yet?" he mumbled

"What's happened to Collin? Please Quil" I dropped to my knees, begging Quil "Please tell me."

"I'm sorry Jess, he's disappeared"

"DISAPPEARED?!" I screamed

"It happened to Embry 1st he just disappeared in the forest and"

I didn't hear what else he said, I turned and sprinted in the direction of our home, he can't of just disappeared, he'll be at home. This is just a joke right? Collin promised he'd never leave me. My feet pounded against the dusty ground as I pushed myself to run the whole way back to our home.

"Jess!" I could hear Quil shouting after me, he could catch up with me if he wanted to, so I'm not going to slow down.

I slammed open the door and ran in to the small living room.

"Collin?" I shouted running down the hallway in to the bedroom

"Collin!" I screamed, ripping the cover off the bed,

"no! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME" I shrieked, picking up the photo of us from graduation and throwing it across the room, it smashed on the wall and fell to the ground as I felt my knees buckle.

He might still be at Sam's!

Controlling my breathing I ran back out the bed room then out o the house past Quil and started sprinting the short distance to Sam and Emily's house.

_Collin_

_Collin _

_Collin_

He's got to be here, please God let him be here.

I knocked on the door, waiting for Collin to answer, with his big goofy grin.

Quil stood behind me with his hand on my shoulder, Emily finally answered after what felt like a decade.

"Oh, Jess" he wrapped her arms around me and sobbed in to my shoulder, that's when I knew.

He's gone.

And there's nothing I can do about it.

Sam appeared behind her with a distant cold look in his eyes.

"He's gone" I whispered, Sam nodded.

I broke free of Emily's grasp and launched myself at Sam

"make him come back! Make him come back! You made him leave! If you hadn't called him, he'd still be here! BRING HIM BACK!" I started screaming at him, my legs shaking as I thumped his chest as hard as I could, sharp pains stabbed through my hands each time they came in contact with his chest.

"please, please Sam, please make him come back, you don't understand, I can't survive without him, he reminds me to live. My soul is gone without him, we're getting married Sam! I need him, I need him more than anything else. He makes it easy to breath, he holds me together! Please…" it ended up in a whisper as tears ran down my face, turning red from anger and pain, my hands felt like they were broken and I sank to the floor, clutching my heart as it broke.

"He's not coming back" Sam said, he stepped over me and walked over the house.

_He's not coming back_

The words rang in my head as the world had no meaning anymore.

_He's not coming back_

_Not ever, this was it. What was the point in me living anymore. I felt a pair of strong arms pull me up._

"I'm going to take her home" Quil murmured to Emily who was shaking from her own tears.

I closed my eyes, pretended it was Collin carrying me, it didn't feel the same, but it helped keep me together. My whole world threatened to collapse and destroy me.

After a while he put me down on my comfy bed, I twisted and wrapped myself up in the covers. The tears had stopped, I didn't feel sad anymore. I felt empty, void of any emotion at all.

"I'll be back soon." he whispered to me, stroking my forehead, he turned and walked out of the room, I heard him talking to someone, possibly on the phone? I don't care. I stared at the ceiling, dust danced in the light while I stared. There was a soft knock on the door, I didn't register the ice white face peeking round the door.

"I'm Doctor Cullen" he announced

I didn't answer

"She's lost someone"

_I didn't lose him, I didn't misplace him like a sock or a pencil, he left._

"I'm sorry for you're loss" the doctor said

He strode towards me and took my hand in his ice cold hands, it was uncomfortable, not like the warmth of my Collin.

"Does this hurt?" he asked me putting a slight amount of pressure on my hand, it sent shockwaves right up my arm making me wince slightly.

"I'm worried about her Carlisle" Quil murmured.

"It's probably a good idea to not leave her on her own for a while, she might try something stupid." Carlisle said while putting pressure on other parts of my hand.

"Stupid? Like end it?" Quil gulped

"If by 'it' you mean her life, then yes." He muttered.

If Collin's dead, and there's an after life, he'll be there, I could die and be there with him. I remember the medication in our cupboard and the bottle of whiskey in the bathroom. It wouldn't hurt, nothing could hurt more than the realisation that Collin's not coming back to me. I didn't need to live anymore, it was unnecessary.

"I'll stay with her" Quil said.

It doesn't matter, nothing matters. My Collin, gone for ever. I curled up tighter in our bed and shook as I let the pain take over. Sleep came over me, it was a light sleep and full of dreams that make me wake up screaming.

Quil came running in to the room and pulling me in to his arms, rocking me back and forth as his tears fell, from fear for me? Or for his friends? Maybe both, I don't know. My body convulsed and shook in his arms as he tried to calm me.

"You'll be okay Jess" he whispered

But he's wrong, this will never be okay._

* * *

_

**Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've had exams for a few days and that's why i didn't update yesterday. I apologise, This is another shortish chapter. Read and review please.**

**I own nothing.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Collin's POV.  
**

My whole body ached.

I could hear noise but it was muffled, my eye sight was blurry as I came around.

"US GO! LET US GO RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR TO GOD" _Brady?_

"Don't be like that, I don't know if you've ever met God but he doesn't like it when you swear at him." a deep throaty voice said.

I tried to sit up but a strong hand landed on my shoulder and kept me down.

"Stay down man, your head will be a bit funny for a while." It was Brady, my eyes focused on his face which was bleeding and cut up, how is that possible?

"Brady" I croaked "What's going on?"

"I don't know man but it's proper weird." he whispered, he sounded scared. "that woman… she's creepy, and I can't turn in to a werewolf, I've tried so many times but every time I just… my head feels like it's going to explode."

My mind was starting to clear now, realising the situation. I needed to get out, I needed to get Brady and Embry out, I needed to get back to Jess.

"Where's Embry?" I said, my voice getting stronger the more I used it.

"over there" he said pointing to a man curled up, hugging his knees, his eyes wide with terror.

"What happened to him?" I gasped, he looked terrified.

"I don't know, he was like that when I was brought here. He keeps muttering but I can't make it out." he whispered back staring in Embry's direction.

"You've awoken" I turned to face where the voice came from, a tall slender woman with long straight black hair was stood at the mouth of the cave we appeared to be in. Her eyes were black and her skin was ice white, but she didn't smell like a vampire, just brimstone and ash. She appeared to float towards where we were sat. As she entered the darkness of the cave it looked like shadows clung to her and swirled around her withering everything she touched. She defiantly wasn't a vampire, she looked like death.

"Almost right" she drawled

She can read my thoughts?

"Yes darling I can" she knelt in front of me and reached out and stroked my jaw line, her skin felt clammy and made me feel like maggots were crawling under my skin, I flinched away from her.

"What are you?" I whispered

"Funny, you're the first one to ask. How polite of you" she smiled a twisted grin, she was attractive, but in a scary way. "I'm a death wraith" she answered as if that was obvious.

"What's one of them?" I enquired further

"I collect the dead, it's an enjoyable job. No one escapes death, not if death truly wants them"

"Am I dead?" I gulped at the thought, I'd be leaving Jess on her own, she's probably so scared and alone, the thought made me shudder and I started to shake in anger at this woman who had taken me away from her.

"No, you're not dead. Who is the girl you think of so much?" her face slowly changed into Jess' it was perfect, down to her small grin. "Collin?" she whispered in Jess' voice.

"Jess" I sobbed "I'm sorry, I promised I wouldn't leave" I tried to reach out to her, reach her in some way but when I touched her face it melted away to reveal the cold creepy skin of the death wraith.

"NO!" I shouted, "Take me back!"

Her face flickered for a second then composed back to the lopsided smirk

"I can't do that. I grow tired of this world, everything's getting more peaceful and there's no chaos. It makes me weak, so I've taken it in to my own hands. Sorry boys, I'm wreaking some havoc and I don't care who gets in my way." Her gravely voice grated my mind.

"What have you done to Embry?" I whispered, all my anger disappeared and replaced by a sense of nothingness.

"I gave him the sight" she muttered looking anxiously at Embry

"The sight?" my whisper grew more quiet as I was sure I didn't really want to know the answer but I couldn't resist.

"Curiosity killed the cat, or in his case, sent the dog insane." she murmured "He'll be okay, I think, I've never given someone else the sight. It's frowned upon, but he's not technically mortal."

"You psycho!" Brady screamed "You're ruining people's lives for your own petty wants? Is that it?"

She turned to him with a look of fury on her face distorting her features making her look like a deamon, it was terrifying.

"How dare you." she grabbed him by the throat and held him up against a wall as he kicked at her and the shadows clinging to her slim form "You stupid ignorant mortals, you assume the world is all about you. You slaughter others weaker than you to live don't you? You even kill each other for no other reason than hate, yet you have the nerve to criticize my survival skills? What gives you the right to deprive someone of a meal that they are in need of?" Her eyes went red and it looked like flames were dancing in her irises.

She truly was something to behold.

* * *

**If you feel that I have gotten it wrong about the death wraith I don't really mind. It's my idea of such a thing and really they don't exist so it doesn't really matter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Read and review please, if you take the time to read it you can take the time to let me know what you think surely.  
**

**I own nothing.

* * *

Jess' POV.**

"I'm going to the shop Jess" Quil said shaking my limp body under the covers "You've run out of milk and bread."

"Mmkay" I mumbled, he sighed and walked out. A pang of guilt shot through me when I heard the door slam. Quil was the one guy who hadn't given up on me yet, the rest of the pack had stopped coming round weeks ago with excuses like pack duty and headaches. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that 6 weeks a go Collin disappeared, I would never forget, when he left he took my heart with him. Quil was slowly becoming my best friend, ever since the night a few weeks a go I tried and failed to take my own life.

_**4 weeks ago**_

"_I'll be back tonight Jess, I've got patrol" Quil whispered, I didn't answer, I don't feel like I can use my voice anymore, it hurts too much. The door slammed and when I was sure he was gone I crawled out of the cocoon I'd created under my covers. The bright sunlight hurt my eyes and I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My skin had got a greyish tinge to it, my face had become sallow and my cheek bones stuck out. I had dark shadows under my puffy eyes from not sleeping properly and crying too much. I didn't feel sad anymore, just empty. I don't see the point. I was still wearing Collin's huge jumper but his smell was fading and I couldn't remember it properly anymore. I was loosing him and myself in the process. _

_I crept out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen, I grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the cupboard, it was Collin's favourite and he saved it for special occasions. I went straight in to the bathroom and raided the medicine cabinet and found the sleeping pills collin got me when I was suffering from horrible dreams and refused to sleep because of it._

_I climbed in to the bath and sat in it. the cold hard feel of the bath felt nice on my bare skin. I swigged some of the whiskey, the taste burning my throat. I got a handful of pills and washed them down with a long swig of whiskey. I kept drinking until I'd had half of the bottle. I felt light headed and started to giggle, soon my laughter became hysterical and I heard a loud banging on the door._

"_JESS? JESS! LET ME IN!" it was Quil, but I didn't care, I felt carefree for the first time since he left me. We were supposed to be getting married in a few weeks, we were going to have children and grow old together and have races in our wheelchairs. It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair, so I didn't want to be fair anymore. I didn't want to carry on, I didn't want to pretend to anyone that I was going to get better anymore. I just wanted to end it._

_I heard a smash but I could tell it was too late, I felt warm and blackness surrounded me._

"_I'm coming Collin" I whispered as strong warm arms wrapped around me._

_Waking up in the hospital was so painful, Quil was at my side in an instant._

"_You IDIOT" he shouted at me "Do you understand how… what you tried… you mean too much to me to let you go like that" he ended up whispered and crying. I reached out and touched his face, he was warm, like Collin._

"_Quil?" I croaked "Will you stay in my bed tonight?"_

"_Excuse me?" he stuttered_

"_Not like that… it's just I get so lonely without him there" my voice broke towards the end._

"_Of course, if that's what you want." he squeezed my hand and stayed with me until I was allowed to go home._

He's slept in my bed every night since, it's not romantic in any way, we don't cuddle or kiss or anything, he just sleeps next to me, so in the middle of the night, when my screams wake me he can hold me and I can kid myself that Collin's there. It doesn't last long but those seconds when I forget all the shit that's happened I'm happier than I've been in a long time.

I heard the door slam again, Quil couldn't be home so early.

"Jess?"

_Collin_

Excitement ripped through my whole body, I jumped out of bed and ran to the voice that could make me whole. I saw him, stood in front of the door, he was staring at me, his look was a bit off though, there was something different about the emotion in his eyes. Like he wasn't all there.

He strode towards me and scooped me up in to his arms, I snuggled in to his chest and cried. I clung to his tshirt and refused to let go.

"Jess, I've missed you, but I'm home now. I need to show you something, I've been in an amazing place. You have to see it." he whispered.

I looked in to his eyes but he wasn't looking at me, not properly.

"Collin?" I managed to croak out.

"Yes darling?" Collin never calls me darling, this is wrong, I started to struggle in his arms, trying to get down. He squeezed harder and I howled in pain, this defiantly wasn't Collin. He'd never hurt me.

"Silly me, I should of taken his word for it when he said you'd be too smart for me." a deep throaty voice drawled from Collin's body that started to melt and slide away revealing the most terrifyingly beautiful woman I'd ever seen. Her skin felt like death and I struggled harder.

"Now now pet, let's not get you too hurt. I have a feeling lover boy won't be too pleased if I bring him his toy broken." she laughed and it felt like ice was stabbing me in the chest.

Leaning down she kissed me on the forehead and suddenly the sun was too bright, my eyes felt sensitive and I stared at her, shadows clung to her body and behind her shadows seemed to form wings where there weren't any before. I could hear voices, angry voices, whispering in a language I didn't understand.

"and away we go" the woman whispered in my ear, she crouched slightly and shot off in to the air.

The last thing I heard was Quil shouting my name in despair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Hey guy's, listen, I'm so sorry it's been ages since my last update. It would of been sooner but I got ill and then a lot of shit happened making it difficult to concentrate on writing. I would of written something really bad and disappointed you all. I hope this makes up for it? I'm very sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel like this story is coming to an end and will only be a couple of chapters left and then I'll be continuing on my other story about Embry and his imprint. This and the other story are not following on from each other at all. Please forgive me and read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

**Collin's POV.**

I was shivering, I haven't felt cold in years but I was freezing right now. The idea that I would never see My Jess again had sunk in and I couldn't imagine how she'd be feeling right now. I disappeared with no explanation after promising I'd stop phasing. We were supposed to be getting married soon; it was supposed to be perfect.

Gloria, as she called herself, had left at least 2 hours ago, I didn't know what time exactly because time held no meaning to me right now. Brady had retreated to the back of the cave having given up on trying to escape. Every now and again Embry would stand up and start shouting at the entrance of the cave, what he said never made sense and at first it made me jump almost out of my skin but I'd grown used to it now and I managed to ignore it.

"I'm home my dears" her voice still made my skin crawl, I dragged my eyes to look at her and I felt a strong tug in my stomach. She was cradling something, someone. Jess.

"No" I whispered "What have you DONE TO HER!" I screamed. The small body in her arms twisted and fidgeted uncomfortably as she squirmed, her eyes searched frantically around the dark dank cave until they settled on me, wide with fear.

"Collin?" she murmured "Collin. Oh my…" her voice grew stronger as she tried harder to get down.

I stood and tried yet again to get through the invisible barrier blocking my path.

"Calm down little one, you'll have your emotional sickening reunion soon enough." the wraith muttered in to her hair making her calm down immediately, that made me nervous, it was like she had some sort of power over her. "Now, if I put you down promise you'll try and be good"

"Of course Gloria" Jess said not taking her eyes off the woman holding her from me.

She slowly put Jess on the ground and steadied her on her feet and nodded her head in my direction at which Jess slowly turned and stared at me. The emotion in her eyes was hard to read, the love was there but it was covered up with other emotions, one of them being pain and it tore a hole in my chest when I knew it was my fault.

"I'll leave you all for a moment." the wraith whispered "I have something to sort out for some more fun for us all, sort of like a game." her twisted smile light up her face as she turned and floated out of the cave.

"Jess" I whispered "Please"

"No" she shouted making me wince, she was staring at the floor. "You left me" she whispered, her voice cracking and her eyes started to fill up.

"No Jess, I didn't do it on purpose… it all happened so fast… please understand" I begged

"I thought you loved me" she sobbed

"I do, oh Jess, more than anything. I hate myself for causing you pain like that. I love you, please."

She looked in to my eyes and the pain in her eyes faded slightly. She stumbled her way to me passing straight through the barrier and in to my waiting arms. I wrapped my arms round her tightly and breathed in her unique and perfect scent.

"You're an idiot Collin" she whispered tightening her arms around me.

"I know" I whispered back. She pulled away from me slightly and looked up in to my eyes, her big eyes full with the love and passion I felt for her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she ran her hands up to my neck and got a grip of my hair. She pulled me closer to her and soon her lips collided with mine and all of a sudden it felt like my world was whole again. I pulled her closer until we were touching as much as we could hoping this moment would never end. I could feel her tears mix with my own as she kissed me. Her kiss was full of the pain she must have been feeling for how ever long I've been away.

We broke apart reluctantly and gazed in to each others eyes as she breathed heavily.

"I've missed you so much" I said as I re-memorised her face and her smell.

"How touching" an angry voice sounded, one that I haven't heard in a very long time.

"Jake" Jess gasped spinning round to face him. He looked like hell, huge bags under his eyes and the way he held himself signalled defeat.

"Figured you wouldn't remember my name, funny how fast you forgot about me once he walked in and ruined everything." he growled glaring in Jess' direction.

I could feel myself shaking, waiting for him to attack my Jess.

"You never told me, this isn't something either of us could help Jake I…" she whimpered

"DON'T" he roared "Don't say my name like that, and don't make excuses for that prick"

Jess started quivering with a determined look on her face.

"Don't you dare." she whispered

"What Jess? Can't stand me saying anything bad about your beloved Collin? Is that it? How about this, he's a bastard, he isn't good enough for you, and he leaves you for ages and…" He was cut off by a rock hitting him right in the jaw. His expression morphed in to shock as he stared at Jess who was reaching down for another rock still staring at him with a wild look in her eye.

"I said don't you fucking dare! You have no right to talk that way about him, you claim to love me but if you did you'd want me to be happy! Collin makes me happy. If you can't deal with that I don't even want you to be my friend." She shrieked at him hurling another rock at him chest.

I couldn't believe it; my fragile little Jess was sticking up for me. My chest swelled with pride as I reached for her hand and she squeezed mine back. Jacob's expression was priceless as he stared at her.

"You… but I… Collin." he stuttered

"Yes, Collin." she stated as if that ended the conversation.

"Oh come on Jacob, you have more balls than that." the familiar cold voice drawled as Gloria floated over to him squeezing his shoulder making him shudder. His eyes never left Jess' face as conflict crossed his features.

"No" he sighed, defeated, his shoulders slumped.

"What?!" she screamed a deafening scream as her features twisted and contorted until she looked demonic.

"I said no." he stated, straightening up and looking Jess straight in the eye. "If she's happy, I'm not going to try and stop that." making Jess grin.

Her grin was soon wiped off her face as Gloria screeched and shot in her direction wrenching her out of my arms.

"Jess!" I shouted

"I will have my conflict, I will have my chaos! I've grown bored of your petty peaceful lives. You creatures make me sick, from the way you deal with situations right down to that stupid puppy dog look in your eyes when you look at her. I will fill your hearts with terror, you will do as I say" she screamed causing Embry to whimper and clutch his head in pain and Brady hugged his knees muttering to himself. I could feel the fear drowning me but I couldn't let it take over, she was scaring Jess who was whimpering in the grasp of this terrible woman.

"You will know pain; it will be your constant companion! I guarantee you. All starting with this beautiful little girl."

Jess started struggling in her grasp and scratching at the wraith's arms twisting and screaming. Her screams grew louder as she started swatting at invisible things attacking her, they scratched at her arms and legs and she screamed louder and louder, franticly staring at the creatures I couldn't see.

"No" Embry starting screaming, "No, no! STOP IT, MAKE IT STOP"

I ignored his outburst and started slamming my body in to the barrier stopping me from saving my imprint, I could hear screaming and soon I realised it was a mixture of my screams matching Jess'. I felt so helpless, watching the scratches form on her arms and legs.

"He's coming." Embry whispered in a cold dead voice causing the wraith to freeze and drop Jess from her grasp.

Jess fell to the ground and winced as she hit the jagged rocks underneath her; I felt the barrier melt away and raced to her side. I pulled her in to my arms and held her as she sobbed clutching at my arms.

"It's okay, I'm here." I soothed her stroking her hair.

I turned up to see Brady and Jacob grabbing the wraith as she struggled in their grip.

"We've got to go" I shouted standing up with Jess in my arms.

"It's too late." Embry and the wraith said at the same time.

"Why's it too late? What are you talking about?" Jacob shouted at her.

"He's here." she whispered.

"Who's he?" Jacob roared again.

"That would be me" a long drawling voice sent shivers down my spine, everything went really cold and I could see my breath.

A tall ghostly figure appeared at the entrance; he had bright white hair down to his shoulders and was wearing a black suit.

Gloria started shaking and crying trying desperately to get away.

"You've been a bad girl Gloria." He smirked.


End file.
